


Iuls' First Cracktastic Dention Drabble, or A Malfoy is Never Scared

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://potionmistress5.livejournal.com/profile">potionmistress5</a>'s prompt of <i>Hagrid/anyone: fire, soap, and lamp</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Iuls' First Cracktastic Dention Drabble, or A Malfoy is Never Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potionmistress5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=potionmistress5).



> Written on 10 July 2006 in response to [potionmistress5](http://potionmistress5.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hagrid/anyone: fire, soap, and lamp_.

"Yeh jus' set that lamp down on th' table an' keep quiet," Hagrid ordered the mutinous-looking blond Sixth Year. "What you did to Filch, well, that was right mean o' yeh. Yeh'll have to be punished for it."

"And you think you're fit to punish me, you mongrel?" Lucius Malfoy retorted, though he did as he was bid.

Hagrid, who had been looking in a large bin full of brushes, turned suddenly on Malfoy and demanded, "Yeh've got a filthy mouth, sure enough. P'raps we should clean it up a bit. Here," he said, pulling a large sponge out of one of his pockets and thrusting it toward the startled boy.

Lucius took it, holding it up before himself with one finger and a thumb. "And just what do you expect me to do with this?"

"I know yeh're scared, Malfoy," Hagrid told him, stroking his beard, "but yeh don' have to be."

"I'm not scared of the likes of you!"

Hagrid chuckled and moved to the hearth, in which a large cauldron was bubbling. "I was abou' to take my bath when Argus brought yeh. Seems like we can use some o' this soap for that mouth o' yehrs. Hand me th' sponge."

"No," Malfoy said hoarsely, clutching the sponge and dropping his arm. "I won't let you do that to me."

"No?"

"N—no."

"Well, yeh're going to clean summat," Hagrid replied, examining the aristocratic face before him and trying to think of what he could have the Slytherin wash; he wasn't used to giving detentions. _I s'pose he could wash my dinner pan, but_ —

Malfoy sighed and dropped his gaze to Hagrid's trousers.

Hagrid's mind blanked. Before he could figure out what Malfoy was planning—or thought that he was planning—the boy dropped to his knees in front of him.

"If you ever speak of this, I'll—"

"Blimey! What th'—"

"If Filch hadn't have confiscated my wand," Malfoy said, in an obviously furious but oddly eager tone of voice, "I'd never have allowed you to force me to this—you remember that!"

"But I haven't—oh, Merlin!" Hagrid exclaimed, as Malfoy freed his cock and, without preamble, stretched his lips around its head. ' _M goin' ta get th' sack_!

As Malfoy's hands began to fondle Hagrid's balls and he started sucking, however, Hagrid decided that he didn't care.


End file.
